A Notch or Two
by dwparsnip
Summary: Bruce realizes something has happened without his knowledge...


I don't own Batman, Wonder Woman, Alfred or the League...I'm assuming DC does.

This hasn't been run through a beta, so all the errors are mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know exactly when it had happened, which was extremely disconcerting to someone who prided himself on being obsessively observant. And even though he vowed to make sure that his lapse of vigilance would never happen again, especially in his own home, there was no denying the fact that it had already happened.

Bruce walked into the kitchen to find his trusted butler dutifully preparing dinner, which was going to be wonderfully delicious if the mouth watering aromas permeating the expansive kitchen were any indication.

Alfred kept his attention on the cutting board and the razor sharp knife he was using to chop an onion as he asked, "Yes, Master Bruce?"

Bruce stood in his place, unaccustomed to the bout of discomfort that was currently plaguing him. "When did it happen, Alfred?" he asked abruptly.

Alfred continued with his work unphased by Bruce's brusqueness. "I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about, Master Bruce. Perhaps you would like to be more specific."

Bruce repressed the sigh that threatened to spill from his lips. "My closet, Alfred."

Alfred pushed the silver blade through the onion and kept it firmly against the cutting board. After a moment he looked to Bruce with one eyebrow raised in question.

Bruce would admit it to no one, having only begrudgingly admitted to himself, but he had hated that look for as long as he could remember. It always amazed him that he himself could stare down some of the most evil villains in the universe without hesitation, yet Alfred could make him feel so incredibly dense with something as simple as a raised eyebrow.

"My closet," explained Bruce, "has more female clothes in it than male." Bruce narrowed his eyes in an attempt to forestall what he was sure was going to be some sort of patronizing remark. "When did it happen?"

Alfred fixed the younger man with a considering look and then said, "I take it you mean Miss Diana's clothes, Master Bruce?"

Bruce contained his exasperation admirably. "Of course, Alfred. Diana has more clothes in my closet than I do."

Alfred took a considering breath and let it out slowly as he stated slowly, "Miss Diana has been leaving items of a personal nature in your room and the manor at large since your agreement three months ago to enter into a relationship, sir." Alfred began chopping again and added, "A brush here, a pair of shoes there…it all adds up Master Bruce."

Bruce narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment. Could she be so insidious as to purposefully insert personal items in his house to cement her place therein?

No, he decided. Diana simply wasn't like that. She was much more direct and he knew it. Her leaving these things around had to be innocent and simply an evolution of their relationship.

He could accept that, perhaps even relish it as a positive sign in his life, but it still did not explain how he had missed all the times that she left something. In fact, he could remember the first time he saw her brush left on his bathroom sink and how it brought a small smile to his face, but how did he miss the rest of it?

Bruce looked to Alfred to find the older man discreetly observing him, and Bruce realized that he had been thinking about it silently for longer than he had intended. He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Thank you, Alfred."

"Of course, sir," responded Alfred as Bruce walked out the door leading into the main hall. A moment later the door to the pantry opened behind him and Alfred permitted himself the smallest of smiles.

"You're sure that wasn't…unnecessarily cruel, Alfred?" asked Diana with enough amusement in her voice to indicate that she didn't believe that it was.

Alfred regarded the woman he considered to be the best thing to ever happen to the man he thought of as a son and shook his head. "No, Miss. I think it was the perfect thing to do." They had, in fact, only moved the majority of Diana's things in that morning while Bruce was at the office.

As Alfred restarted his onion chopping he added, "Besides, Master Bruce could use with the taking down of a notch or two every once in a while." He turned his head to wink conspiratorially at Diana. "Don't you think so, Miss Diana?"

Diana smiled radiantly at the butler and nodded her agreement. "Yes, Alfred…a notch or two certainly doesn't hurt."


End file.
